


The Faith Of The Seven

by TameAVagrantLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I guess kind of angsty?, Short One Shot, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/pseuds/TameAVagrantLion
Summary: The seven faces of the One God found themselves arguing whether to let Sandor Clegane live or die, as he slowly agonized over his deep wounds.





	The Faith Of The Seven

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this idea being done for Jaime Lannister, but idk if it's ever been done with Sandor so I thought I'd write it! Hope you enjoy it :)

 

The seven faces of the One God found themselves arguing whether to let Sandor Clegane live or die, as he slowly agonized over his deep wounds.

The first to be heard was the strong and clear voice of the **Warrior.**

“Let him live! He is one of my mightiest sons. A true warrior!” he said fiercely. “Not nearly as fierce as his brother, to be sure,” he conceded, “but that’s because of the meddling of you all”, he added with frustration.

“Had he been all my creation, he would not have lost this battle to a _woman_ masquerading as a knight”, said the warrior spitefully. Then he turned serious again. “You have my vote, I ask you all to wait to claim his soul. After all, he’s done his duty and defended the Crown for many years.”

 **“** Defended?” The **Mother’** s voice was softer but no less imposing **.**

“He’s killed more children of mine than he’s protected.” She said severely. “He’s a monster, a shell of a human being, and has been for most of his time on earth. Why should we give him even a single day more?” Silence fell amongst the Seven. The Mother’s vote was clear.

“I don’t think there’s humanity in him anymore. Grant him my mercy and let him die.”, she said with finality.

The **Stranger**  was next to speak. He fell silent for a moment, pondering the other’s words. After a while, he spoke gravely.

“I, more than anyone, know the amount of souls he’s taken. Both innocent and deserving.” The mysterious god said.

“But he has not found pride nor enjoyment in his service, and he’s never acted freely. We all know the man was as caged as a dog is to his master.” He looked at the others as if daring them to refute him. No one did.

“I say let him live. Let’s see what else he’s capable of. He’s survived worse and he can survive this.” At the disbelieving faces of some of the gods, he continued, “I believe he might change his path.”

The gods could not help but show their surprise at the Stranger’s mercy, that he rarely granted any human. After all, the Stranger was known for taking, not giving. The Mother was the one to voice their thoughts.

“You are showing this soul more clemency than I’ve ever seen you do for anyone else”, she commented, in a tone that was more curious than reproaching.

“He does not fear me as most mortals do” he simply said. “He even named his horse after me”, he added with a hint of humor, “while the others barely even pray to me.” He ended, with no little amount of resentment in his words.

“Well _he_ does not pray at all!” Interrupted the **Crone** with a shriek. Her voice was shaky but the sage ring of experience to it commanded attention. “This man has sinned every day of his life, and never repented nor asked for forgiveness. Why should we grant him the gift of life once more?” Looking at the other six faces she gave her verdict.

“I say let him die. If you’d only listen to him, you’ll know he’s asking for it.” Then her voice softened as she added “But make it quick, at least we could give him some rest from this life he never wanted.”

The shy **Maiden** spoke next. Every word radiating compassion.

“I beg of you, please let him live. I know there’s kindness in his soul”. Some of the others scoffed, but no one interrupted the youngest of the group.

“I’ve seen the good in him, towards my daughter, the wolf maiden with the auburn hair. And she’s seen it too, she’s been praying for him, almost every day. She’s prayed that he’s safe, and that they’ll meet again soon, so she might change her mind and escape with him like he once offered.” The others were silent now, and the maiden spoke once more.

“He deserves to live, if only for the mercy he’s shown her. She brings out the light in him, and his intentions towards her are pure.”

 **“** _Pure_?” The **Smith**  spit the word like it was a curse.

“We all know how he desires her. There is nothing pure about him.” He said, his gravelly voice filled with contempt. His verdict was delivered in a few, clear words that left no room for disagreement.

“I say let him die. He’s a coward. You all saw how he escaped the battle of the blackwater. What is a soldier that can’t fight? And he’s scared of fire, too!”, he scoffed, “Of light, of power itself. He’s clearly weak and his time has come to join the kingdom of the dead.”

And so, the vote was on a tie, three votes for death, three votes for life.

The **Father** had been silent thus far, listening to the others argue. He had the decisive vote, being the voice of justice itself.

“He will die”. Was all he said. The six voices fell quiet, he sensed relief in some, sadness in others, but surprise in most. “And, he will live”. He then added.

The confusion was unanimous. Before the others could speak, he explained.

“Sandor Clegane will live, as he never got an opportunity to. He was repressed, confined, hidden under the weight of The Hound. It is the latter that shall die.” The Seven expressed their approval as one.

“The only thing that kept The Hound alive was the dream of slaying his own brother. With his death, this atrocious need for revenge shall also be gone. And thus,” he ended, “Sandor Clegane will be free”.

The Seven faces of the One God turned in unison towards the man that lay against the tree, bleeding profusely and unconscious, and, with a voice that was many and one at the same time, breathed upon him the gift of life.

 

* * *

 

Sandor opened his eyes and saw nothing but a field of stars upon him. He did not know how much time he’d slept, but somehow, he felt rested. The pain had not ceased but, feeling a sudden wave of strength and determination, he tried to stand up. With a cry of pain, he managed to put his weight on his good leg and quickly called for his horse, afraid he might fall back at the slightest gust of wind. Obedient, the stallion approached him. Sandor mounted Stranger and, his temple shining with sweat from the effort, he fell asleep on the walking animal.

When he woke up, it was to the most beautiful sunrise he’d ever seen. He had no idea where he could be, but did not feel worry, for the gods must have let him live for a reason. He wondered what that reason could be, as he basked in the dark reds of the morning sky, and was reminded of a certain young woman’s hair, thinking that, if he ever got to see her again, then that was all the reason to live he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first SanSan related work, what did you think?


End file.
